


Never Take Drinks From Strangers

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a bellarke fic where clarke comed back to camp jaha to go get bellamy and the lexa, bellamy and clarke go all 3 to the ice nation and maybe there’s a feast and there’s music and clarke and bellamy kinda have these drinks they were supposed to have and they ’re like “cheers!”. Idk I just thought that be a nice story to tell <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Take Drinks From Strangers

The trio moving through the forest don’t say a word to one another, on account of the fact that there was too much to be said. Clarke had gone back to Camp Jaha only to get Bellamy so the two of them could join Lexa on a voyage to the ice nation. The Commander had wanted the two leaders of the Sky People join her so they could get acquainted with the bordering nation.

Bellamy had been reluctant to leave the camp but Raven, Octavia and Lincoln had reassured him that everything would be fine. Raven had sent him off with one condition though.

“Bring her back home when you’re done. Don’t let her go off again.”

Bellamy had only nodded and left with a rifle slung over his shoulder, his heart heavy with the prospect of having to deal with seeing Clarke again every day after not seeing her for close to three months.

And now he couldn’t even talk to her without feeling like Lexa was listening to every word he said. He knew that the Commander would never speak out during his conversation with Clarke, but Bellamy had no desire for her to hear what he considered private and just between him and Clarke.

And so he left Clarke alone, leaving her to instead converse quietly with Lexa about god knows what. After the first few days of travel with Bellamy just trailing behind the two, he started to wonder why he was even here if Clarke was just going to ignore him. His time would have been better spent helping Camp Jaha. He could have been at home, helping people heal after everything they had been through.

On the 6th day of traveling, Bellamy snaps and he stalks up towards the pair in front of him. Grabbing Clarke’s arm tightly in his hand, he turns to Lexa saying, “I have something to say to Clarke. Leave us alone for a few minutes.”

He can see the surprise and shock on Lexa’s face at the way he was talking to her but frankly he didn’t give a damn anymore. He was beyond pissed with Clarke and that was what was currently controlling his behavior.

Lexa in turn just raises an eyebrow before saying, “Fine, I’ll leave you two to talk but next time, Bellamy don’t wait too long.”

Clarke was struggling to get out of Bellamy’s grip, curls flying everywhere and a nasty scowl on her face. She was close to punching him in the nose when Lexa walks a few feet away and Bellamy finally releases her.

Spinning around Clarke is absolutely livid and she’s sure to show it as she spits out , “What are you doing? Lexa and I were talking over our plans.”

Bellamy’s anger had been simmering the past few days and it suddenly explodes as he hears the one thing he never thought he would. It wasn’t supposed to be Clarke and Lexa. It was supposed to be him and Clarke. He and Clarke were the ones who made the plans, the rules.

“Why the hell am I even here,Clarke? If you and Lexa are doing just fine coming up with plans, what do you need me here for? You obviously didn’t need me for the past three months. So I have no fucking clue why you decided to come back when I was finally moving on without you? What gave you the fucking right to come and take me away from everyone? I had fucking stayed. I was happy getting everyone back to a sliver of what they used to be, but with a single look from you and I had dropped everything, following you like a goddamn puppy. What for, Clarke? Why the fuck did you come for me?”

Hands in fists by his side, Bellamy glares down at the small but feisty blonde before him. His chest was heaving after the tirade he just gave, but it felt good to have gotten all of it out in the open.

Clarke’s eyes were wide and she seemed to have nothing to say. Bellamy just stands there arms crossed, waiting for her to give any indication that she had heard what he had said. After a few seconds of silence Bellamy sighs, hand going up to ruffle his hair anxiously.

“Maybe I should just go back, you don’t need me right now but there are other people who do. I’ll be better off there. I don’t know why you wasted my time but when you’re ready to come back you know where we are.”

That seems to snap Clarke out of her trance and her eyes narrow as she growls out, “You’re not going anywhere. I need you. There’s a reason you’re with us. So sit your pretty little ass back down and come with us.”

Bellamy’s anger starts to boil again and he has to hold himself back from going off again. Instead through clenched teeth he whispers, “I don’t take fucking orders from you, Clarke.”

Clarke just smirks, arms coming up to cross over her chest. Raising a single eyebrow she says, “Didn’t you just say a single look from me and you came?”

Cursing under his breath, Bellamy straightens to his full height trying to seem more intimidating than Clarke (it didn’t work) before he mutters out, “Fine I’ll continue on this damn trip but I’m not going to like it.”

A light laughs floats past Clarke’s lips and Bellamy has to keep himself from smiling at the rare sound.

“I would expect anything less from you, Bellamy.”

Bellamy just rolls his eyes and watches as Clarke trudges back up to Lexa. The two continue on their way, still conversing about god knows what.

Damn it. He was so whipped.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

It’s on the 11th day of traveling when they finally reach the ice nation and Bellamy couldn’t have been more happy to see other people besides the two women had been traveling with for the past week and a half.

For the most part the trio is welcomed with open arms. There were mainly curious gazes among the crowd but Bellamy noticed there were many hostile ones as well and for that reason he steps closer to Clarke, glaring at anyone who even dares to look at her the wrong way.

“Welcome, Commander Lexa and your guests, Clarke and Bellamy of the Sky People.”

A tall woman makes her way over to them, arms spread welcomingly. Clarke moves closer to Bellamy whispering to him, “That’s Queen Isolde. You better act nice or so help me god, I will beat your ass up.”

Bellamy just smirks muttering back, “Don’t hold your breath.”

Clarke throws an arm back, elbow aiming for Bellamy’s stomach. It meets the intended target and Bellamy lets out a low groan while Clarke just smirks happily.

During the whole exchange, Lexa and the Ice Queen watch the two. Lexa turns to Isolde asking, “Do you still create that drink that makes the drinker express their true desires?”

Isolde’s gaze turns curious as she replies, “We do. Why do you ask?”

Lexa nods at the bickering pair, blonde clashing against brunette. There’s a slight smirk on her lips as she answers, “Because those two are going to need it.”

Isolde just smiles shaking her head before announcing, “To welcome our new guests, let us have a mighty feast tonight!”

Bellamy and Clarke stop arguing, instead turning away from one another as they follow after Isolde and Lexa. The two women lead them into a room already filled with a table that had an array of food laid out. They all quickly take their seat watching as Isolde stands to say a few words.

“Tonight we eat, tomorrow we work together to figure out what to do for the future. Everyone enjoy!”

As soon as she sits down, everyone digs into their food including Bellamy and Clarke, the two happy to have something besides dried meat and nuts.

“Clarke, Bellamy, please accept this drink we concoct as a sign of peace.”

Clarke’s gaze slides over to Bellamy’s before she even realizes it. Arching a single eyebrow in question, she waits until Bellamy nods before accepting the cup offered to her. Bellamy does the same.

The two look at one another before taking a swig of the offered drink. A smile blooms across both their faces as they realize that it wasn’t something bad at all. Instead it had a slightly sweet flavor and both Bellamy and Clarke take another sip, eager to something to wash down the harshness of the meat.

What they miss though is Isolde and Lexa sharing a secret smile as the two leaders stare at the couple in front of them.

* * *

 

The end of dinner finds Clarke wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms, lips pressed together frantically. Clarke’s hands were dragging through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp lightly. Bellamy lets out a low moan before his lips make their way down the exposed skin of Clarke’s neck.

For a second all Clarke can think about is how good it all felt but then through the haze the drink had left behind there’s a moment of clarity and she manages to sputter out, “What are we doing? We should stop, Bellamy.”

Immediately Bellamy pulls away, eyes hooded as he looks at Clarke. Even if he was under the influence of some crazy shit, his first priority was always going to be making sure that Clarke was okay.

“Do you really want to, Clarke? We can probably forget this even happened.”

Clarke’s chest heaves and she pushes back against the wall behind her. Her gaze is drawn to Bellamy’s lips. They were swollen and red from the kissing and it was at that moment where she thought fuck it before crashing her lips back to his.

She can feel his smirk against her lips and all she mutters is a quiet, “Shut up.”  Bellamy just chuckles though before slipping his hands underneath her shirt, fingers tracing the skin of her stomach lightly. Her breath hitches and everything flies out of Clarke’s mind as all she can think about is Bellamy’s touch.  

(Much later in the night all she’s able to scream is Bellamy’s name and he whispers against of the skin of thigh, “Shut up.” a smile on his face)

(In the morning though when the two emerge from their cabin, they are met with the smiling faces of both Isolde and Lexa. They both just say one thing, “It seemed like the drink worked.” Bellamy smirks while Clarke buries her head in his shoulder a smile gracing her face.)

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
